


Обратная сторона ненависти

by soul_of_spring



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles, Post - X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Ненависть, как и безумие, у каждого своя.





	Обратная сторона ненависти

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано на конкурс “К неизведанным приключениям”, тур первый. Группа № 2. Тема: На грани безумия. События: любовный треугольник, смерть главных героев.

Если бы Роуг спросили, кого она ненавидит больше всего, в ответ прозвучало бы: «Магнито». И никто бы не удивился, ведь он чуть не убил её тогда, на Статуе Свободы. Но это было неправдой. Больше всего Роуг ненавидела Джин Грей. Она была красивой, уверенной в себе, не ущербной и… Логан любил её. Это было настолько очевидно, что просто невозможно было не заметить. Он провожал Джин полным обожания взглядом, и все это видели. Роуг замечала, как профессор или Шторм смотрят на Логана с плохо скрываемым сочувствием, и злилась еще больше. Джин нравилось держать Логана рядом, и она была похожа на собаку на сене.

А ведь Логан заслуживал счастья. Пусть он бывал и хмурым, и злым, и замкнутым, у него доброе сердце, и он готов помочь даже незнакомым людям — как когда-то и ей самой. Конечно Роуг было горько от того, что у неё нет никаких шансов: Логан видит в ней скорее дочь или младшую сестру, но она хотя бы дорога ему. Жетон «Росомаха», который она продолжала носить на шее, был тому подтверждением.

Вот только когда Роуг видела вместе Джин и Логана, все эти мысли вылетали из головы. Она чувствовала что-то злое и мрачное в своей душе, адресованное именно Джин. Не за то, что Логан выбрал её, а за то, что она играет с ним. Когда Джин разговаривала с Логаном, слегка приподнимая бровь и стараясь не улыбаться, никто наверное и не вспоминал, что у нее есть Скотт. Конечно Роуг могла понять Джин, ведь у нее у самой был Бобби, к которому она испытывала самые нежные чувства… Но вот только Роуг видела: Джин не собиралась выбирать, а планировала держать обоих мужчин при себе. Потому Роуг чувствовала к Джин сильнейшую ненависть и желала одного — чтобы она, наконец, решилась хоть на что-то.

 

* * *

Если бы Джин когда-нибудь спросили, что она ненавидит больше всего, она бы нахмурилась, молчала какое-то время, а потом ответила: «Несправедливость». Конечно это было бы неправдой. На самом деле Джин ненавидела много чего: пить кофе по утрам; когда её не слушают во время выступлений; узкие платья… Но ей приходилось всё это терпеть: она могла проснуться ранним утром только после чашки крепкого кофе; все её научные выступления были шансом бороться дальше за права мутантов, даже если из всей аудитории её слушало пять человек; а в узких платьях её фигура казалась совершенной. Иногда Джин просто-напросто ненавидела свою жизнь. Но еще больше она ненавидела малышку Роуг.

Когда Джин спровоцировала Логана на разговор о Роуг и сказала, что та влюблена в него, он ответил: «Передай ей, что мое сердце принадлежит другой». Вот только когда Логан уехал, на шее Роуг блестела знакомая цепочка, и Джин задыхалась от злости. Логан был привязан к этой девочке сильнее, чем сам думал. Да, именно на Джин он смотрел со страстью и желанием обладания, но частички своей души доверял не ей, а Роуг. Джин до сих пор не могла забыть смесь ужаса и бессилия на лице Логана, когда Роуг выпала из самолета.

Джин хотелось чувствовать такое же отношение Логана и к себе, ей хотелось, чтобы он всегда стремился к ней, всей душой принадлежал только ей. Внутренние барьеры упорно кричали, что это неправильно, что она разрушает свою жизнь и себя, что она любит Скотта. И в такие моменты Джин казалось, что в ней живет два человека: одна готова подарить Скотту весь мир, быть с ним и в горе, и в радости; а другая отчаянно желает, чтобы Логан был с ней душой и телом, чтобы в его мыслях не было места другой женщине, особенно Роуг.

И это пожирало Джин изнутри. Все видели её идеальной и совершенной, такой она и должна быть, она привыкла так жить… почему же сейчас всё это стало ей омерзительно? Ведь идеальным людям не свойственна ненависть, зависть, жестокость. Что же так сломало её, вывернуло наизнанку? Страсть к Логану? Или необходимость лгать и Логану, и Скотту?

Вспоминался какой-то старый музыкальный фильм, где героиня пела: «О как тяжело любить двоих!». И Джин было страшно. Выбрать окончательно, решиться на что-то. Ведь она никогда уже не станет прежней — спокойной, умиротворенной, не знающей иных забот, кроме как донести до человечества, что мутанты не опасны.

Она не хотела выбирать, не хотела терять такого родного Скотта, но и лишиться любви Логана она тоже не хотела. И в тот момент, когда дамба на базе Страйкера была готова рухнуть, Джин решилась. Это был единственный выход, самый лучший исход — поступок, который воистину гармонировал с её настоящим призванием.

 

* * *

Логана никто никогда не спрашивал, что он ненавидит, то ли боялись, то ли сами догадывались. Но если бы спросили, его ответ был бы честен — свою жизнь. Может и хорошо, что он так и не вспомнил своё прошлое — там, вероятно, было не меньше дерьма, чем сейчас. Он собственными руками убил любимую и искалечил свою жизнь. Джин — прекрасная, огненная, совершенная — красной нитью вплелась в душу и сердце, а теперь её не стало.

Пару месяцев Логан честно держался: помогал Шторм со школой, навещал новых мутантов, старался жить. Но потом начались кошмары, от которых некуда было деться: Джин, живая и прежняя, была рядом с ним, и всё было хорошо, но потом он вновь выпускал когти… и просыпался в холодном поту от того, что снова это сделал.

Алкоголь спасал, но далеко не всегда. Логан понимал, что ему никогда не забыть, как Джин осела в его объятиях с печальной улыбкой, как его когти были в её алой крови, а длинные рыжие пряди почти сразу начали тускнеть…

Сейчас он бы многое отдал, чтобы всё это забыть, но приходилось с этим жить. Это его наказание. Возможно, не появись он в их жизни, всё сложилось бы иначе…

— Все пьешь? — в комнату вошла Роуг. Она была единственной, кто вел себя с Логаном как раньше. Не упрекала, не пыталась образумить, как Шторм, а лишь молча собирала пустые бутылки и напоминала о делах по школе. Логан был благодарен и искренне рад, что Мари все-таки решила остаться даже после принятия вакцины.

— Неужели ты изменила себе и тоже начнешь читать мне нотации? — хмыкнув, осведомился он.

— Нисколько, — ответила Роуг и села рядом с ним на ковер, — я пришла присоединиться.

— Уверена, что это хорошая идея?

— Угу, — Роуг, не глядя на него, взяла бутылку и сделала большой глоток, — мы же с тобой оба просрали свою жизнь.

— Мари, — Логан приобнял её и позволил положить голову себе на плечо, — что произошло?

— То же, что и всегда происходит, — Роуг хмыкнула, и в её интонациях Логан практически узнал себя. — Никогда нельзя меняться ради мужчин, будет только хуже. Ведь ты тогда знал, что я поехала делать вакцину из-за Бобби, да?

— Ну, малышка, не одной же тебе нравится иногда любоваться видом из окна, — усмехнулся Логан, протягивая ей бутылку.

— Я думала, что если я смогу прикасаться к людям, всё станет хорошо. Но я же не слепая, Логан. Бобби был со мной физически, но мыслями он был рядом с Китти. Знаешь, как я презирала себя последний месяц? — Роуг подняла на него глаза, в которых уже блестели слезы. — За глупость, за трусость. Ты был прав, когда говорил, что мутация — это часть нас. Мне казалось, что из грудины вырвали целый кусок… и для чего?

— Эй, тихо-тихо, — Логан аккуратно приподнял ее за подбородок и, глядя в глаза, тихо произнес: — Лучше жалеть о сделанном, чем наоборот, разве не так?

— Поэтому я и рассталась сегодня с Бобби. Я не могу осуждать его за то, что он влюбился в Китти.

Что-то такое было в глазах Роуг, что казалось, она сейчас договорит: «Ведь я и сама…». Но она молчала, и Логан был благодарен ей за это. Он не был готов говорить о чужой любви, особенно к нему самому.

Уставившись в потолок, Логан потягивал виски и поймал себя на мысли, что впервые за долгое время ему комфортнее рядом с кем-то, чем в одиночестве. Наверное, потому что у Роуг было особое внутреннее чутье, которое дается не всем людям: она всегда знала, когда нужно молчать, а когда говорить.

Так они и сидели и пили в тишине какое-то время, пока Роуг вдруг не произнесла:

— Но как оказалось, моя ошибка легко поправима. Хэнк пришел уже вечером, чтобы обследовать меня. Вакцина оказалась недолговечна, к Магнито уже вернулись способности…

— А когда вернутся твои? — напрягся Логан.

— Через пару дней, — она слегка сжала его ладонь, — не думай о Магнито. Ему уже не за что бороться. И он скорбит — так же, как и мы.

— Я рад за тебя, Мари, — быстро произнес он, переводя тему, чтобы не начать снова вспоминать. — Жаль, не все ошибки мы можем исправить.

— Логан, — теперь настала очередь Роуг ловить его взгляд, — ты всё сделал правильно. Не позволяй безумию захлестнуть тебя, я прошу. Я ведь вижу, как ты изводишь себя и медленно сходишь с ума. Не надо. Ради себя. Ради меня.

Продолжая смотреть ему в глаза, Роуг сделала то, чего он совершенно не ожидал: села к нему на колени.

— Мари…

— Тс-с-с… — прошептала она, и её ладони начали нежно разглаживать морщины на лице. Логан замер, совершенно не понимая, что за чёрт сейчас происходит, и тут Роуг поцеловала его. Мягкие губы касались его почти невесомо, то отстраняясь, то вновь приближаясь, ожидая какой-либо реакции.

— Мари, — тихо выдохнул Логан, — ты хотя бы отдаешь себе отчет…

— В чем? — смех и поцелуй в висок.— В том, что ты до сих пор любишь Джин? В том, что завтра утром ты будешь делать вид, что ничего не было? — легкий поцелуй в щеку.— Или в том, что после произошедшего ты предпочтешь уехать из школы как можно скорее?

— Логан, — продолжала Роуг, покрывая его лицо невесомыми поцелуями, — даже если бы способности уже вернулись ко мне, я не смогла бы выпить твою боль. Но я хочу, чтобы ты хотя бы ненадолго забыл о ней. Я никогда не говорила и вряд ли когда-нибудь еще это повторю, но ты — лучшее, что случалось в моей жизни. И не потому что я видела в тебе героя. А потому что ты был готов принять меня любой — и Роуг, и Мари…

Надо было отстраниться от глупой девчонки, сказать, что она слишком много выпила и мелет чепуху. Это был бы правильный поступок, вот только Логан слишком редко поступал правильно. Медленно лаская спину, он положил руки ей на талию, прижимая ближе к себе и страстно целуя в ответ. Почувствовав улыбку Мари, Логан и сам не мог не улыбнуться.

— В следующий раз прежде чем начать перед кем-то откровенничать, сначала дослушай, — заговорщицким тоном прошептал Логан ей на ухо. — Я ведь всего лишь хотел сказать, что ты должна отдавать себе отчет: если Шторм узнает о развращении студенток в стенах школы, мне не поздоровится…

— Если бы не знала, что ты врешь, то определенно поверила бы тебе, — хмыкнула Роуг, но её глаза сияли.

…Джин когда-то привязала его к себе узлами потуже морских канатов, и рядом с ней он ощущал себя как в бурлящей стихии, а Мари была тихой гаванью, которая ждала его и была готова вытащить из пучины любыми способами.

Когда они с Мари, тяжело дыша, наконец падают на кровать, Логан впервые за долгое время думает, что не так уж сильно он ненавидит свою жизнь.


End file.
